


The Name Game

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: ""We need to think of a name for her. She can't be nameless." Said River, balancing an apple on her six month baby bump, sticking her tongue out in concentration."Hmm." The Doctor agreed.The pair were in the library, the Doctor was sat in an armchair reading a book. River, on the other hand, was on the sofa, balancing an apple of her bump. So far. she'd managed 2 oranges, 3 books, and 2 teddy bears. Her husband had taken the mickey out of her when he'd first discovered her doing so he'd taken the mick, which was followed by a slap from his other half."





	The Name Game

"We need to think of a name for her. She can't be nameless." Said River, balancing an apple on her six month baby bump, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Hmm." The Doctor agreed.

The pair were in the library, the Doctor was sat in an armchair reading a book. River, on the other hand, was on the sofa, balancing an apple of her bump. So far. she'd managed 2 oranges, 3 books, and 2 teddy bears. Her husband had taken the mickey out of her when he'd first discovered her doing so he'd taken the mick, which was followed by a slap from his other half.

River began to eat the apple. “Come here, love.”

He smiled, put his book down, and made his way up to her.

As soon as he sat , River snuggled up to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, kissing her. “So, what about her name, then?”

“I'd like it to be something strong, yet something beautiful.”

“Like you, you mean?”

“Flirt.”

“You love it. How about Francesca?”

“No. Too common.”

“Lucy?”

“Too prissy. I like the name Madison.”

“That'd be cute, Maddie for short. We'll put that on the list.” 

“Definitely, my love. How about Alyssa?”

“Nah. Too… Posh?”

“Agreed.” River frowned for a moment. “Alessia.” 

“Alessia.” He tested the name out. “Alessia Madison Song.”

“That's a perfect name for her.” She breathed.

“It just fits.” Said the Doctor, placing a hand on River's bump. “Hello, Alessia Madison Song.”

River smiled as she felt a soft kick- she always felt a lump of emotion in her throat whenever she felt her unborn baby move.

“She's kicking, isn't she?” Her husband asked, placing a hand next to hers on her tummy.  


“Yes she is.” River nodded. “I think she approves.”

He kissed the side of her head. “River?”

“Yes, my love?”

“We need to go to the shops, we're out of milk. And I think that she does."  


“So domestic already, my love.” She teased.

“I really mean it when I say that I love you, you know? 24 years with you, and more, is a dream come true.”

“Snap.” She replied, kissing him.


End file.
